


Poison

by cupcakeinthetardis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Except for Jim’s feelings, M/M, No Dialogue, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeinthetardis/pseuds/cupcakeinthetardis
Summary: Jim reflects on his feelings for a certain penguin.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around the time Oswald comes to visit Jim in the alley about the Court of Owls.

It started small.  
A poisonous voice in his ear, whispering that they were old friends.  
That voice that said his name with such reverence, like a prayer.  
A touch that lingered a little too long.  
Bright green eyes, like a venomous snake, that lit up at the sight of him.  
A shy smile that brightened the whole room.

It was the little moments.  
A favor here and there.  
An invitation to his new club.  
Unexpected visits down at the GCPD.  
A phone call, a warning of the horrors to come.

He didn’t know when things had changed.  
When he’d started looking forward to seeing him.  
When he started seeking him out in a crowd.  
When Harvey’s jokes had started hitting too close to home.

Oswald had become important to him (and when did he become Oswald?)  
It didn’t surprise him to find out he was running for mayor.  
It’s what Oswald did after all.  
He manipulated people, built his business on being underestimated.  
He was made to be a politician.

Jim would never admit it to anyone, but he’d voted for him.  
Oswald was a good mayor, and Jim was proud.

When the mayor disappeared, Jim was terrified.  
He couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep.  
He thought he would cry when he finally saw Oswald again in that alley.  
He was so sure he’d lost him for good.

He started dreaming of those eyes.  
Those bright, beautiful eyes.  
That smile, his real smile.  
How Jim wishes he would smile like that again.  
That voice saying his name, moaning his name.  
Running his hands through that wild hair.  
How it would feel if his touch would linger just a little bit longer.  
A little bit lower.

Somehow, along the way, Jim had managed to fall in love.

And he was completely, utterly, fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment/kudos if you enjoyed. :)
> 
> Come yell about Gotham with me on tumblr:
> 
> @consultingcupcake


End file.
